The Climb
by Amygirl228
Summary: Third in Mixed Up trilogy Meredith goes to Tennessee with her mom to try and climb her way to a more comfortable spot on the popular ladder. Or is the bottem more comfortable than she originally thought? Moe Make MerxJake maybe ElliexOC
1. A Long Drive

"Hey, what are you writing?"  
Meredith jumped. She groaned as her pen rolled under the seat. She looked over at her mom who was in the driver's seat. Meredith sighed and made a big show about getting the pen back.  
Miley grinned, "Sorry for startling you Midget. Just trying to make some conversation."

Meredith smiled back at Miley. It had been so quiet in the car she had forgotten where they were. "It's all right mom. I was just kind of zoned out." Noticing the coffee in the cup holders Meredith greedily grabbed a cup, then nearly spit out its contents.  
Miley laughed, "Mer! We stopped at the gas station for that stuff at least a half hour ago! Of course it's going to be cold." Meredith shot evil eyes at Miley, which only made her chuckle some more.

"So," Miley said,"Gonna tell me what you're writing?"

"No." Meredith said. "It's not ready for critique yet."

"So, I'm gonna have to sit in silence some more until you do finish?" Miley asked.

"No, I guess I can talk to you. Or you could turn on the radio and I could go back to writing?"

"Whatever." Miley replied, rolling her eyes.

Meredith smiled. After sitting in silence again for only about thirty seconds Meredith looked back at Miley.

"What?" Miley asked, seeing Mer's glance from the corner of her eye.

"Momma, when are you gonna make the doctor's appointment?"

"After I call your dad and before I call mine." Miley answered.

"Can I call Ellie?" Mer asked.

Miley shook her head slightly to get the loose strands of hair out of her face. She signaled so she sould make another turn before answering Mer.  
"Well midget, I don't know. Ellie will be a bit busy now that she's got her new job and reporters bothering her. Jackson told me before we left that they had to unhook the phone."

"Ok." Meredith said, though she didn't feel ok. She didn't feel like continuing the song she had been writing. She looked out her window. Leaning her head against the cool glass didn't make her feel better either, but it felt like the only thing she could do. All of a sudden she realized why she wasn't feeling good and she leaned her head back slightly, trying to prevent it.

Miley, seeing Meredith and knowing how she herself had felt, pulled over. Meredith staggered out and Miley went over to try and keep Meredith's long hair out of her face. When Mer was done Miley smiled, "Feel better?" she asked. Meredith smiled weakly and just climbed back into the truck.

Miley sighed, it was going to be a long trip.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT YOUR INSIGHT AND IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR THE STORY I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW. THANX FOR READING AND (POSSIBLY) REVIEWING!**


	2. A Few Phone Calls

When they reached their destination Meredith ran into the house. Miley hung back to take in the view.  
After a few silent moments though, she pulled out her phone.

**Joe-Hello?**

Miley-Joe?

**Joe-Miley? What the hell? I got up this morning and guess what?**

Miley-You burnt the toast?

**Joe-Ha ha real funny. No, I found the truck gone, no note, both beds were empty**

Miley-I'm sorry!

**Joe-You're Sorry?!**

Miley-She came to me with a problem and I had a solution

**Joe-What, running away? Where's the girl who told millions,'Don't Walk Away?' Who said 'Nobody's Perfect'?**

Miley-She's not here anymore. Hannah's gone, it's Miley now. Hannah doesn't exist anymore. And we're not running away, I'm giving her, a sort of rehab.

**Joe-So that means you're either in Tennessee or an abortion clinic.**

Miley-JOSEPH!

**JoeTennessee? Great, I'm bringing the calvalry.**

Miley-Joe, don't you dare--

beep!(Joe hung up.)

Miley swore as she dialed her dad's number.

Robby Ray-NO! You put that down!--Hello?

Miley-Is this a bad time?

RR-Miley? No it's not a bad time.

Miley-Dad... Could-could we use the ranch?

RR-Yeah, of course. But, Miley listen, could we use your song?

Miley-....What?

RR-You know-I'm super cool super hot I'm the girl you like a lot

Miley-1What? 2No 3That's not my song

RR-What? Are you ok?

Miley-Fine dad. Got to go, oh by the way, Mer's pregnant. Bye!

Miley quickly hung up before her dad could respond. Meredith walked out of the house,"Need help with the luggage?"

Miley shook her head,"No, just hold open the door." Once Miley had gotten all the luggage into the house, she pointed to the couch,"Rest."she instructed. She knew Meredith needed it. But Mer ignored the command and headed for the kitchen. Miley rolled her eyes and went upstairs, hoping to get a shower before Mer  
used all the hot water.


	3. Intersection of Lost and Confused

Two days after they settled in the phone rang. "I got it!"Mer yelled to Miley who was watching TV.

Mer-Hello?

Joe-We got lost. (to people in backround)Well apparently you DO need a map since we're in the middle of  
NO WHERE!

Mer-Dad?

Joe-Memorize this!--Oh! Meredith, do you know the directions to the ranch? Einstein over here forgot.--Yeah? Don't you start!

Mer-What road are you on?

Joe-We're at the intersection of Lost and Confused.

Mer-*sigh*Is Uncle Jackson there?

Joe-Sure--Here,she wants to talk to you.

Mer-Uncle Jackson?

Jackson-Yeah?

Mer-Do you know what road you're on?

Jackson-Oh sure! We're on the one that has that gas station over there with those three trees right there.

Mer-I'll go get mom

Miley-Jackson?

Joe-No, it's Joe again

Miley-Put Jackson back on

Joe-He's busy breaking the engine.

Miley-He's what?

Joe-Well, he was getting frustrated ao he smacked the car. But, then, it started pouring out this gray smoke and now it's possibly on fire.

Miley-Possibly?

Joe-Ok it is on fire

Miley-And you had nothing to do with it?

Joe-No! At least I'm pretty sure I had nothing to do with it

Miley-So who else can I talk to?

Joe-Lily, Jake, Oliver, Ellie and Jackson.

Miley-All crammed in your little Hybrid?

Joe-No, all crammed into Lily's SUV.

Miley-That makes more sense. Put Lily on...the phone

Lily-Miley? We're lost.

Miley-Jackson's fault?

Lily-Pretty much--Oh you know if we had had a map we wouldn't be stuck here!

Miley-So you don't know what road you're on?

Lily-We're right by Clives garage-which is closed-and a watertower that's got a smiley face on it.

Miley-Ok I know where you are. I'll swing by with the truck.

Lily-Sounds good, but how long are you gonna be?

Miley-About 45 minutes?

Lily-You might want to make it faster. Jackson might be dead by then.

Miley-Hang in there! I'm coming.

Lily-Bye!


	4. Behind The Scenes

**Hooray! I'm sorry to keep y'all waiting for more chapters but I was suffering a slight case of writer's block. Glad everyone likes everything so far. Don't worry, I didn't kill Jackson. Lilly's smart enough to remember that murder is illegal...Darn. Kidding!LOL Well, on with the story.**

Miley felt bad.  
She had meant for the ranch to be a getaway for her daughter, instead because 'Lacey's' career was taking off there were publicicts and agents there at all hours of the day.

Joe couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He was the sole reason 'Lacey' was here. He had hoped Ellie would be able to convince Meredith to convince Miley to go back to Malibu. But Ellie only convinced Mer to be her go-girl.  
You know-Go get me a doughnut, go get me my coffee, has Robbie Ray written that song yet? Go ask.

Meredith was oddly, happy. Sure they were mainly focused on Ellie now, and she couldn't do anything until after the baby was born, but once everything realigned itself, she would be the star again. She'd grown up with Joe Gray as her dad and knew Hannah Montana as her mom. Stardom was in her veins and she didn't care if she had to climb back up from the bottem, she would be back on stage. Someday.

Ellie was ecstatic. She had always felt like a third wheel, even before they had included Jake in on the secret!  
Now people were getting _her_ coffee not the other way around. Even when she was Hayden's friend, photographers had shoved her out of the way. She had begun to feel miserable. But, thanks to Meredith for giving up Hayden, suddenly people wanted _Lacey's_ autograph and _Lacey's _opinion. Mer's uncle Nate was schooling Ellie in vocals and tempo while her grandpa Robbie Ray was asking her which song would be best on _her_ album. Lacey was going to be famous! It felt good to be the star.

Jake was uncomfortable. He had mainly tagged along because he wanted to make sure Mer was ok. Now that he saw it was lights..camera.. and sing again, he wanted to go home. He had only become part of this because of his friends. Now, he wasn't sure who his friends even were. He wanted to check on Mer, but she kept avoiding him. He was thisclose to stealing one of the limos and leaving.

Just as that thought crossed Jake's mind yet another limo pulled into the driveway. He groaned loudly. This was getting annoying. A blonde guy in shades got out. Not seeing him Meredith ran into him, and spilled the coffee she was carrying all over the guy's tux. He cried out in pain. "Oh my gosh,"Mer apologized, "I'm so sorry!I guess I didn't see you."

"Obviously!"the guy snarled. Mer took a step back,"Oookay. Look, I said I was sorry,"Mer said but the man interrupted.  
"Just watch it next time. I'm in a bit of a hurry so I'll forget it this time. Now, be a good PA and tell me where I can find Miley Stewert."  
Meredith only stared at him, open mouthed and in shock at his rudness. Before she could let him have it though the guy rolled his eyes and walked off toward the house. Meredith could only vent out her feelings by cursing to herself and kicking the limo's tire.

But after a moment she grinned, the guy was this rude and he wanted to see her mom? Ooh poor bastard. He'll never know what hit him when Miley lets him have it. Meredith grinned evily and snuck up to the house. The kitchen window was open and she could hear the entire conversation. And boy, did she get an earful.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I left a cliffhanger! Who's the guy?(hopefully you figured it out)  
What does Mer hear? And why am I asking you all these questions? I don't know, I got bored for a second there.  
Anyway, next chap will be up in like 5 minutes so I'm not that evil. And real quick, please remember to review. P+L(pease and love)**


	5. Vampire Slayer Say What?

**Okay, I was gonna say something, but I guess I forgot so nevrmind.**

Meredith held the window ledge and leaned forward to get a better view of what was going on. The blonde creep wasn't wearing his sunglasses anymore. He had a smile that Mer knew had to be fake. When she spotted her mom though, Mer struggled to keep away the huge the smile. Miley was glaring at this guy, arms crossed over her chest and tapping her foot in impatience.

"...and considering the buzz about the Montana's, I figured it'd boost us both if we went out again." the blonde said. Mer gasped, her mom and that creep? Together?Miley must have felt the same, sort of, because her eyes widened slightly. Her foot stopped tapping even.  
"Vampire Slayer say what?" Miley asked.

"You heard me." Jake said smirking.  
"You are unbelievable!"Miley shouted, which made both Jake and Mer jump.  
"Your ego was big when we were younger, but going out to get some popularity points? God, you've really changed haven't you? And not for the better. And didn't I hear you were married to Mikayla? I bet she'd be thrilled to know you're cheating with her arch nemisis."

Jake laughed, which wasn't the expected reaction,"Yeah, Mikayla? She's cool with it. She wants me to be famous. And it's not cheating unless we like, get together."  
"But you just asked me to get together!"Miley cried.  
Jake shook his head,"No, no. I'm asking to get together for the camera. That part isn't cheating."  
"It will be to everyone else." Miley said.  
"But it's different!"Jake cried. Miley's brain hurt, "How is this different?!" she yelled.

Just then Joe walked into the room. It seemed like everyone held their breath.  
"She said no." Joe said casually walking over to them. " And I'd listen if I were you."  
Forgetting the bad blood between them Jake sneered, "And what are you gonna do about it?"  
Joe grinned and stepped closer so that he and Jake were about a foot apart,

"Well you remember how I was the 'bad boy' of the press right? In those years I learned a lot of things. Like for instance how to shift the blame." Jake didn't say a word as Joe spoke.

"But, I've grown up,"Joe continued. "So I will count to ten, and if you're still in this house, well, I'll just leave it to the imagination. Shall I?" Before Joe started counting though the Vampire Slayer ran out the door. Joe fell into one of the chairs laughing. Miley glared at him.

"What was that for?" she cried.  
"What?"Joe asked, confused but Miley continued to glare at him as she shouted, "I was handling the situation fine.  
I didn't need Mr.'Bad boy of the press' to come save me!" Joe shrank in his chair, "But, you went out before and I--"  
"You what?"  
"I guess I was afraid you'd say yes to him-again. And I was gonna lose you-again."  
Miley smiled and softened her gaze, "Joe, I kicked him out before, remember?"  
"But the stakes weren't this high before." Joe said.  
"What are you talking about?"

And when Joe bent down on one knee, no one screamed louder than Meredith. She skipped into the kitchen singing,  
"Here comes the bride, my mom looks awful nice. Here comes the groom-"  
Miley laughed,"Hold up! I haven't chosen yet"  
"WELL??" cried out the 6 people in the kitchen.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I put in another cliffhanger! I'm getting good at these. And you wont know her answer untill the next chapter. and I haven't written it yet. I promise I will start it though and I'll try to get it on the internet tomorrow. And yeah, it says 6 people cause of Lacey's little(big) entourage.  
And remember: If you have time to read you have time to review so please do so.**


	6. I Choose

Miley laughed as Lily fell off her horse for the second time. She knew her friend wasn't seriously injured. Lily sat up looking frustrated.  
"You look the way I feel." Miley said.  
"What are you talking about? Joe proposed! You shouldn't feel bruised. Be excited."Lily cried.  
Miley faked a smile, but Lily could see right through it. Patting the grass she grinned, "Step into my office." the blonde said. Miley smiled. She hopped off her horse and tethered both of them to a tree so they wouldn't run off.

"Now what seems to be the trouble?" Lily asked in a jokingly serious tone.  
"I'm only 16 and he expects me to get married? That's the problem" Miley said.  
Lily frowned,"Miley, you're 31"  
"But I don't feel 31."Miley explained."I still feel like I was before the accident."

Lily nodded,"Ok, sure. You're 16 and you're 15 year old daughter's dad is 34. That doen't sound pervertedly wierd at all."  
"Joe's 34?" Miley asked. Lily laughed,"Mer says he's still 21, but yea he's 34."

"He's old."Miley said.  
"So are you!"Lily cried.  
"Well, how did you decide?"  
"Decide what?"Lily asked, confused.  
"Whether or not you were going to marry Jackson." Miley answered, impatiently.

"Oh! Well, it was two years after you were out of it."  
"Nice way to put it Lils."  
"Sorry! Anyway, two years after it happened and Jackson and me just started dating."  
"Just like that?"  
"Stop interrupting Miley! No we didn't just go,'Hey let's go out'. I don't remember how it started, I just know we started dating. So, anyway---

FLASHBACK  
"So what's it say?" Jackson asked for the third time. Growing frustrated Lily yelled, "It says wait five more friggin minutes!" Jackson paused. "Does it really say that?"he asked. She ignored him until the little plus sign showed up. Sobbing she threw the stick in the toilet. "What's with the tears?"Jackson asked.  
"The damn thing says positive and you're gonna run and I'll be a single mom and-"the rest of her words were muffled as she buried her face in his shirt.  
Stunned Jackson looked down at the blonde,  
"What makes you think I'm leaving?"

Present Time

Miley wiped a tear from her eye. "Aww!"she cried."I never knew Jackson was a big softie like that."  
Lily grinned, "Yeah, but Ellie wont know least not till she gets her friend."  
"What?"  
"Jackson doesn't want to lose his pride"  
"No, Ellie's fifteen and--well."  
It was Lily's turn to be confused,"Ellie's not fifteen. She's twelve."

"But she's in Mer's grade." Miley said.  
"Well, we put her in school a year early, then she kind of skipped a grade."  
"So how is she Jackson's kid?"  
"She gets her smarts from me I guess." said Lily proudly.  
"Says the girl who thought photothyntheis was about photography."replied Miley.  
Lily frowned,"We're not talking about that now are we? No, we're talking about you, Joe and your little family."

"Well,"Miley said,"Do you want to be Maid of Honor?"  
"So does that mean?"  
"I choose Joe over the Slayer."  
"The Slayer's married."  
"I know."

**Hooray! Mer's parents will actually be married! Now that we've dealt with that drama for now...Mer wants to be on stage, and Nate is on the ranch....Hmmmm...Should I write the chap now or tomorrow?  
Decisions, decisions  
Remember the three Rs**

**Read,Review,Robbie Ray(wait,that's 4 Rs) **


	7. They Don't Want You

Meredith couldn't believe it. It seemed the entire population of Hollywood producers had been here for the last 6 weeks  
and she still hadn't managed to track down her uncle Nate. Of course, she herself had managed to avoid Smokin' Oken,  
but for different reasons.

But it was this sixth week that she finally found him. She was in the tack room putting some excess horse food away when Nate walked in  
looking for bars on his Blackberry. "Uncle Nate!"she cried "Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in a while. Look I know I can't do anything until after the baby's born and everything. But, do you think you could take a look at some songs I have? Maybe we could do something like a magazine article?" Mer sped through this speech in one breath. She felt butterflies in her stomach waiting for his answer.

Nate sighed and pocketed his phone. After a few minutes he glanced up at her. He knew he'd be her least favorite uncle, but she wanted the truth. Taking a deep breath he said, "Mer, honey, we love you, you know that. But buisness is buisness. When you took off your wig, there was a lot of bad stuff. There still is. Ellie on the other hand, no one's questioning her. She's interesting, she's young and I guess she's what the public wants right now."

Meredith took a few minutes to absorb what he said. "What are you trying to tell me?" she asked nervously.

"Mer not only are you normal in a non-Hollywood-way, someone's gonna expose you as a pregnant teen. I'm sorry, but they don't want you anymore." and saying this, Nate left the barn. He knew his niece. She would need time to accept her new fate.

But when Nate left the barn Mer sank to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and lay her face down on her knees. It didn't take long for her jeans to be wet with tears.

"Are you ok?" Meredith gasped and swallowed hearing the voice.

She stood up quickly to see Jake(Oken).  
"Fine."she said wiping her eyes. Worried Jake stepped closer. With concern he asked,"Are you sure?"  
Getting angry Mer shoved past him,"I'm fine. Just leave me alone."Watching her leave Jake shook his head. Quietly he asked,  
"Do you really want me to go?"

But she was already too far away to hear.

**Well that was sad. I kind of meant for it to turn out different but I like this so it will stay the same. **


	8. But Is It Healthy?

**Hey, sorry that this chapter took so long but I got my report card back a little bit ago. I got an F for fantastic a D for delightful a C for could do better 3 Bs for badand 2 As for awful. I needed to do extra credit but I'm back in the fanfic world for a little while.**

A young blonde girl walked into the room. The doctor smiled at the two women. "You're Meredith Grey?" she asked and smiled when Mer nodded. Miley poked Mer and complained,"You're so lucky! My doctor was this creepy old jerk."

Ignoring Miley the doctor began to direct her questions at Meredith,"You are in you're third month, correct?" Mer nodded again"Around there, yeah."she answered.  
"This is your first trip to the doctor since you found out that you were pregnant?" Frustrated at being ignored, Miley answered,"No. She went to  
the doctor when we were still in Malibu."

The doctor jotted this down. "And you are planning to keep this? Are you going C-section?" Mer shook her head. Then quickly nodded, then shook her head no again. "Ah. Well, I would strongly advise you to undergo C-section considering your health problems and with there being a history of premature births in your family."

After the doctor asked more questions and critisized a bit more she took out the cold gel and the ultra sound machine. Miley smiled a little as she saw Mer's eyes grow huge at the picture on the screen.  
"And you want to know the sex of them I guess?" the doctor asked.

"Them?!" Meredith cried out in shock. "Yes, them." the doctor replied. "The heartbeat seems very strong, suggesting it could be two and the picture we're getting makes it look like you may be having twins." Both Miley and Meredith had gone completely pale now.

"I'll just get the pictures for you and you can schedule your next appointment at the desk. You and your babies seem completely healthy so far." the doctor left and Miley handed her daughter the towel to clean herself up. "I changed my mind." Miley said. "I think my doctor was better. Your doctor seems like a bitch.""Mom!" Meredith cried giggling. Miley smiled.

"Well we have a problem now." Miley said. Meredith rolled her eyes,"Again?"she asked. Miley smiled but shook her head. "Yeah, again. We have to tell you're daddy he might be a grandad to two kids."  
"Great."Meredith replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

When the girls got home they showed off the pics to a few PAs and Robbie Ray. Then Joe walked in. "So how was the visit?" he asked.  
"Oh, well,you remember my visit?"Miley asked. Joe grinned,"She got some gross old guy too?""No, she got a bitch. I went to school with her when we were still here. She hasn't changed let me tell you.""Okay," Joe said,"But is it healthy?""Oh yeah dad."Meredith answered."They're doin' fine." "They?" All three of them turned to see Jake standing there.  
"Yuppers."Mer said. "Looks like twins."

And with that Jake fainted on the kitchen floor.

**Well, like father like son huh? First Oliver passed out and now his son passes out. Please message me or review or whatever. I figure I better figure out if Mer's going to have girls boys or both. If anyone wants a specific name I'd like to know that too. For now just please read and review.**


	9. I Quit

Mer sat on a barstool at the ranch's kitchen counter, a bowl full of rocky road in front of her as she watched her mom and aunt prepare dinner.

"Did you here about Ellie's hissy earlier?" Mer asked them. Lilly pulled her hair into a ponytail. "She's just a bit stressed right now. She knows there's a lot of work in this and they're all trying to get her to be an adult when she's not even a teenager yet."

Miley shuffled trough the menus. "Alright so we're down to three restaurants; Moy's, Randy's and Pizza Hut." Mer stirred up her ice cream. "I'm growing up fast and I'm not throwing a tantrum."

"Meredtih!"Miley snapped. "Miles it's fine." Lilly said. "Mer what you don't realize is that you've always had celebrities in your life but you've been raised to be down to earth. Me and Jackson, we knew what stardom could do. We didn't tell Ellie that Joe was famous or that you were Hannah Montana's daughter. Robby Ray wasn't a famous rockstar to her. She only found out everything when you told her a few years ago."

Mer was silent as she soaked in this information. After a really long pause she returned to her ice cream and the two women returned to the menus.

Quietly Mer said,"I'd pick Moy's." Miley nodded and looked at Lilly. Lilly agreed and they called the chinese place to put in their order.

After dinner Mer went up to Ellie's room. She had on a bubble gum pink wig. Mer smiled and closed the door. "Take that thing off." she said. "I want to talk with my cousin, not Lacey."

Ellie pulled off her wig and sank into her beanbag chair. "Mer I want to quit."she said. Mer sat next to her. "I know." she said quietly.

"I don't like all this 'responsibility' crap. I quit Mer, I really do." Ellie rested her head on her cousin's shoulder. Mer felt awful,"I know you'd like to quit El. I wanted to. But if you quit you'll never know. Never have this experience." Ellie sniffed and said,"But Melena-" Meredith stood up. "You're quitting because of her! Stand up Ellie, that girl's trying to eliminate her competition! Since I'm gone you've got to stand up! You just have to Ellie."

"But Mer, I'm being challanged to a sing off. I don't think I've got what it takes."

"You totally have what it takes El. You're 12 and in the 9th grade for crying out loud. You got that one lunch lady fired and remember when you bitched out one of the parents for hitting their kid? You totally can do this."

Ellie smiled, "Okay I'm not going to quit. But, you've got to help me."

"Newest teen popstar say what?"

**So, once again just review please. I think we've had enough of Mer's drama for now. Let's see what Miley and Joe are getting up to. I'll have something interesting in the next chap. But nothing like sex 'cause I'm so not changing the rating. So just know there's nothing bad but it'll be really cool.**


	10. A Private UnionYeah, right

Sunlight streamed through the window. Stretching, Miley fell out of bed. She laughed until something dawned on her_. I'm getting married today_.  
Almost as soon as this thought entered her mind her daughter raced in. "Hey, mom."Meredith said."There's a slight problem." Fear chilled Miley for a moment. "What kind of problem?" she asked.  
Shifting from one foot to the other Meredith began,"Well, E News might've broadcast something saying Hannah Montana was getting married."  
"Hannah's not. Her name's not on the marriage liscence."Miley said, cutting her daughter off, "And what do you mean MIGHT've?" Looking fearful Meredith said,"You didn't let me finish." Miley motioned for her to continue. Meredith walked across the room and pulled the curtain aside. Miley looked out and felt her stomach drop.

There were at least five vans from TV networks in the driveway and different gossip and news reporters were mingling by the chicken coop.  
Lilly rushed in with bed head and pajamas. "Miley! What are you going to do?"  
Holding her head high she answered,"The only thing I know how."  
"Which is?" Meredith asked. Miley glared at her,"It's still nine am child. I haven't even showered yet."  
Mer grinned and rolled her eyes as she walked out.

At the church there was chaos. Cops had to come down to keep unwanted paparazzi and fans out. Miley kept pacing the floor of the lobby, a bundle of nerves. "You're wearing a groove into the floor."Robby joked. Miley shot him a glare and kept pacing. As the cue music started Miley screeched and dropped her boquet. Robby picked it up and handed it to her. They waited as first Ellie and Meredith went through, then Lilly and , Joe's best man, went last.

Dum, dum da dum Miley walked slowly down the aisle, arm in arm with her father. They stopped when they reached Joe. Smiling shyly Miley removed her arm from Robby's and stood next to Joe. The following ceremony was tearful and emotional. Almost half of the church had people tearing up when the preacher told Joe,"You may now kiss the bride."  
The wedding had gone so well, and then they stepped outside.

"Hannah! Why did you fake your death?"  
" why did you feel the need to conceal your identity?"  
"Is this all for show?"

Once everyone was home they shut windows, locked doors, unplugged phones,closed curtains and switched on pay-per-view. Miley slunk away from the group. She grabbed her guitar and closed herself in her room.  
Joe couldn't blame her. After everything that happened today a person could probably crank out 50 some songs.

**Sorry this is a short chap.**


	11. It's On

It was about a month after the wedding. Two girls were sitting backstage at Tennessee's stae fair. One wearing a short blue wig, the other, a brunette, was picking at a cheesy pretzel. She set the pretzel down and groaned. Her cousin turned,"What, not enough rabies?" she quiped. Meredith stuck out her tounge. "Funny." she replied sarcastically. Ellie grinned,"I thought it was pretty hillarious."

A stage hand came up to the two of them. Ellie nervously stood up and brushed her hands on her jeans. "My cue?" she asked him nervously. "No," he replied. "Someone wants to see you. A, Stacy Ryan?" The girls gaped at him.

"S-Stacy _Ryan_? As in Jake Ryan's daughter? As in one of the biggest teen pop stars of this gen?"Mer cried. The said girl sneered as she walked in. The stage hand hurried off. "Which one of you is Lucy Slugiggles?" Stacy asked, her voice coated with ice. Ellie held out her hand,"It's Lacey Laufnaggles. But, it is a hard name." Stacy rolled her eyes and blew this off with a wave of her hand. "Whatevs." she said. "No time for small talk, I'm here because there's a few rumors that you've been stealing my spotlight. I had to see if it was true. But now that I see you're just a blue haired freak, I see that I shouldn't have been worried." Ellie let her hand drop to her side.

Meredith sobered up from her star-struckedness quickly. She got up slowly, due to the bump, and glared icicles at this...jerk. "And maybe, just maybe this blue haired freak,"  
"Hey!"cried Ellie.  
Mer shot her an apologetic look and continued, "Might be stealing your limelight. She's already got a following of Hayden's old groupies. I propose to see who's really good we have a sing off." Ellie shrieked,"A what!" Stacy smiled an evil cat smile,"It's on!" she said. "But I'm going first!" and with that she turned and sauntered off. Ellie glared at her cousin. "A sing off! Are you insane as well as pregnant?! I can't beat her!" Mer smiled, "Remember that song we wrote a while back? Sing that and even Stacy herself will be a fan."

Ellie went over the song in her head. And she knew Merdith was right. Mer pretty much wrote the song. It had to be good. It had to. She needed to win this. At the sound of the thunderous applause over Stacy, Ellie frowned. Her arms crossed over her chest she vowed to Stacy, "Oh, It's on."


	12. The Climb

The two popstars glared at each other as they passed each other. Ellie made her way to the microphone. "Hey guys!," she said into the mike."I want to sing something, more personal. My friend and I wrote this song together. Tell me what you think?"

**I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin'  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Soft with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
I got to keep trying Got to keep my head held high  
There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna want to make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb**

That was all Ellie could sing because that was all Mer had written so far. But when Ellie finished the crowd erupted into applause. She skipped off the stage smiling, into Mer's awaiting hug. "Told you it was a good song popstar." Mer told her cousin. Ellie laughed.,"For once you were right!" Ellie skipped off to a changing room as Mer shouted after her,"What do you mean for ONCE?!"

Ellie slipped out of the dressing room as a blonde. She walked out from behind stage, nearly running into Jake and awkwardness Ellie immediatly said, "So, who's up for the Tilt-O-Whirl?" Mer shook her head,"Can't." she said. "But you go on ahead."

Jake scuffed at some dirt with his shoe. "Want to go get a pretzel?" he asked Mer, keeping his head down.  
Mer smiled,"How about some roadkill on a stick?" Jake jerked his head up. "Do they really have that here?"  
Mer laughed,"No, ding dong. It was a joke." Jake nodded then said,"It's been , like, 6 months now Mer. Can you stop avoiding me? I'd like to talk to my friend, not get glimpses of her running by in the hallway." Mer let out a big sigh. "You're just lucky my ankles hurt."  
"So we can talk?"  
"Yeah, I guess. As long as we're talking on a chair or a bench."

**Obviously the song is not mine but even so, DISCLAIMER**


	13. At The Fair

**Sorry to everyone. I know i should have updated sooner. I was studying, then worrying about my final exam in French2(I got an F[but I got an A in Algebra wich is really surprising]). So now freshman year's over and done and I have 3 months to update all I want.**

Meredith sighed happily as the two sat on a bench. Happy not only to give her sore feet a rest but also because she wanted to talk to Jake probably as much as he wanted to talk to her. "So,...What do you want to talk about?" she asked him, even though she knew full well. Jake shook his hair out of his eyes. "Um, I-I want to be in it's-their, life."he said.  
Hearing him Mer started to cry. Jake was taken back. "Mer! W-what's wrong?" he stuttered. Jake slung his arm around her shoulders and soon found his shirt wet with tears.

"I-it's n-nothing!"Meredith gasped. "It's just, only, only one." Jake was stunned."But your mom said-"he started to say before being interrupted.

"Went t-to the doctor a c-couple of days ago. Lost one." Jake felt crushed. He tried rubbing her back while she cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry Mer."he said finally."I didn't know."  
"It's not your fault. I should have talked to you earlier." Meredith said, wiping at her eyes."No, it's not your fault."Jake said.  
"No,it is!"Meredith insisted."I was a preemie and now bad health issues affect them too." They sat in silence for a while as the rest of the fair shrieked around them.

"So,"Jake said."Mostly, I also kind of wanted to ask..Do you know the gender?" Mer smiled. "I didn't ask the doctor. I didn't want to know."  
"And also, when should I be at the hospital? For the, you know."Jake asked, blushing slightly.  
"They keep telling me it has to be C-section though I'll never look good in a two-piece again. They want me in December 18th." Jake chewed his lip nodding,"That's about 2 and a half months away."

Mer grinned,"See! We knew you could conquer math one day." Jake shoved her gently with his shoulder. She shoved him back hard and he fell off the bench. He got up and sat back down. He snaked his arm back around her shoulders and she snuggled into him.

"Want to help with the name?" she asked. He groaned,"Knew we'd come to that eventually. What are we starting with?" "Boys names first, how about Joe Olliver?"Mer said. Jake shook his head,"Nah, it'd be too confusing. One of them can be a middle name but the other's out." Mer drummed her fingers on the bech seat. "What about Oliver for the middle name?"she asked him.  
"To be honest, I don't care who gets the honor." Jake recieved a playful slap on the arm. He laughed,"Ok! Dad can be honored with being the middle name." Mer slapped his arm again,"That was so not grammatically correct. Ok, now for the first name. Aidyn? Connor? Jake jr.?"  
"Hell no to the last one." Mer pouted and asked "Well, what about Aidyn or Connor?"  
Jake groaned,"Let's choose a tie-breaker later?" "Fine."Mer grumbled, then quickly cheered up. "Girls names. I don't care what you say, her middle name's Rae."  
Confused Jake asked,"Why?" Mer smiled,"That's my mom's middle name."

Jake grinned,"Her first name is either Hannah or Hayden." He yelped in pain as he got kicked in the shin. "That's like calling your girlfriend 'Baby' just because you liked the Spice Girls. Besides, the name Hannah is like a swear word in the house now." Jake rubbed his shin and smiled,"If I get no say in the middle name, you get no say in the first name."  
Mer sighed,giving in she said"Okay. Hayden Rae it is."  
Jake smiled with victory and lightly kissed the top of her head. "We should probably get back to the ranch. It's getting late."  
Mer stood up,"Oh my gosh! Where's Ellie?"

Mer nearly jumped out her skin when her cousin replied,"Right behind you." "Ellie!" Mer cried. Her cousin backed away, gripping a drink tray full of snow cones. "Which flavor? Root beer, Blue razzberry or Cherry soda?" Mer greedily swiped away an icy treat. Jake pulled one from the tray too. The three teens walked back to the truck slowly developing brain freezes. "

**Get it? Baby Spice from-never mind. Hope you enjoy this chap. I can't update again 'til at least Monday afternoon. If you read would it really consume that much more of your ime to review? lol(P.S Thanx to loyal reviewers:CullenChick101, EvenABrokenDiamondShines, Casey Bug 14, and EdwardCullenIsBringingSexyBack. Y'all rock)**


	14. Live To Party

Mer sank into the living room couch. It was August 23rd, Ellie's birthday. Mer was currently occupied with balancing her slice of cake on the arm of the couch and watching her parents make complete fools of themselves.

In honor of Ellie's birthday, everyone decided on a party at the ranch. Kareoke was set up in the livong room, a huge thing of food in the kitchen. Really it wasn't a good party to Mer. Her cousin had to wear a wig on her birthday and the only freinds here who didn't work for her were Mer and Jake. Mer chewed her cake as she watched her parents singing into the Kareoke machine. Some duet from, like last generation. (bold is Joe italics Miley and both is both)

_I've always been the kind of girl, that hid my face  
__So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say.  
__But I have this dream  
__Bright inside of me  
__I'm gonna let it show  
__It's time to let you know  
__**To let you know  
**__This is real this is me  
__**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
**__Gonna let the light shine on me  
__Now I've found __**Who I am  
**__**There's no way to hold it in  
**__No more hiding who I want to be  
__This is me_

Her parents kept singing but Mer tuned them out as her now 13 year old cousin slumped down next to her. Lacey lolled her head to one side looking at Mer. "Some party, huh? Woo-hoo." she said, without any excitement in her voice.  
"Well, your birthday presents seem good." Mer said, trying to make Ellie feel better.

"Yeah; my own cd, an interview, a new wig, and a bunch of chic flicks. Yeah, best birthday ever." Lacey crossed her arms, hugging herself.  
Mer laughed. "You know if you open the 'chic flicks' Jake and I got you, you'd see that they're really a bunch of horror movies in the wrong cases." Lacey perked up slightly. "Horror, you say?" then she frowned slightly and pointed to Mer's parents. "Like their performance isn't horrifying enough." she said.

Joe heard this and yelled out,"Hey! I'll have you know, I-"  
"Joseph, your cue!" Miley cried. Joe ended up screwing up the rest of the song. Jake walked in with his second piece of cake.  
"Whavgokeon?" he asked with his mouth full.  
Mer smiled,"Dad screwed up on his own song."

Jake swallowed his cake then looked over at Joe. "Um, no offense Gramps. That is kind of-" Joe glared at him"Don't think of finishing that sentence." Mer smiled. "What are you so happy about?" Joe asked.  
"Pathetic." Mer said giggling as her father frowned." She gasped at a sudden pain in her stomach. Jake looked over at her. Noticing her eyes were close to tears he whisperd, "What's wrong?" panic lacing his voice. Nervously she glanced at Lacey who was smiling now. She couldn't ruin her cousin's birthday even more.

"N-nothing." she replied. "Just tired. I'm gonna head to bed. Ok?" Jake nodded and watched her get up and head upstairs. She collapsed onto her bed and bulled the covers up to her chin. A few minutes later Jake was in the doorway. "You sure you're ok?" he asked. She forced a smile,"I'm fine. Go back downstairs. Watch Haloween with 'Lacey'." He stood in the doorway a few extra miutes before sauntering off back downstairs. Mer bit her tounge as another wave of pain hit. She knew something was wrong so she did the only sensible thing.

"Mom!" she screamed. "Mom!" Miley ran into Mer's room,"What's the matter?" Mer sat up "I feel like something's stabbing my stomach every five minutes." Miley paled, which scared Mer even more. "Mom, what's wrong?" Miley sat on Mer's bed next to her. "I think you're having some contractions." Mer's heart stopped for a second. "Now? You don't mean?" Miley shook her head. "It doesn't mean it's coming now. Sometimes the body just does that, to kind of, prepare itself." Mer groaned. "This sucks."

Miley nodded."Nothing to worry about until your water breaks. So for now,want some more cake?" Mer threw a pillow at Miley, but Miley caught it. "If you want anything just yell my name got it?" Mer nodded"Got it." she said.

"Hey, mom?" "Yes?"

"Think I'm well enough to watch Haloween too?" Mer asked hopefully. She didn't want to watch the movie. But she didn't want to be here by herself. Miley shrugged "That's up to you."

Downstairs Mer kept cringing every few minutes. She was surrounded by her friends and they were having a blast. If only she wasn't in pain, she might be having fun too.

**It occured to me, I should thank the reviewers from the first 2 stories too. Thank you to justinina, superwoman1234, Team M, ohmyjonasx3, Morgan Peach, Mayniac, JoeJonasLove11, ., brianna, Silverian Rose, DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212, HeatFirePassion, XxTurnRightIntoMyArmsxX, Icy4aReason, happy makes the world go round, krissy0405,edwardluverx3, Deni Rose, back2tennessee. Without your reviews and such, The Climb might not be here and we might never know what happens to Mer. I promise to update asap. Love y'all!**


	15. That's My Song

**Aargh!When was the last time I updated? I know that excuses are like elbows and that everyone has them, but let me explain, please! Number 1:Divorce schedule(living with divorced parents makes writing rather difficult) and second, I've had like 13 bloody noses in the past week alone. Summer just doesn't like me I guess. What can I do, I was born in Feb. I like winter. But, you guys don't care about that. You want to know about Mer. So I'll stop rambling now.**

It was cold. The room was almost a blinding white. The doctors were aliens with their face masks and scrubs. There were voices. "Breathe!" There were no shrill screams. The doctors shook their heads mournfully. It was...dead?

"No!" Meredith screamed, jolting awake. Realizing it was a nightmare, she hugged her knees and looked at the clock. 1:00, read the blaring red numbers. It was just a nightmare she said, settling herself back against the pillows. Just a nightmare.

Mer woke up the next morning to the smell of frying bacon. She dragged herself out of bed for the wonderful thought of food. She pulled her hair into an untidy ponytail as she walked into the kitchen. She grabbed a plate of bacon and eggs from Miley and sat down at the table. Something seemed out of place. Then it clicked.

"Mom, where's Ellie?" Mer asked. For almost the past 2 weeks Ellie had been at the breakfast table before Mer. They had bonded over bagels before Ellie went off to do her thing. So, where was she?Miley looked up from the magazine she was reading. "I don't know hon. Maybe she's off at the recording studio?" Mer slouched in her seat. "She didn't say anything to me."Mer grumbled. Miley smiled, "I'm sure it just slipped her mind." Joe walked into the kitchen in crumpled up pajamas. He grabbed a cup of coffee and a plate of bacon and eggs, then stopped when he saw Mer. "What are you still doing here?" he asked. Picking at a piece of bacon, Mer asked, "What do you mean?"

With a sly grin he said, "Well with your new song hitting number 3 on the charts, I figured you'd be out celebrating." Mer was beyond confused. "What new song? Dad what are you talking about?"

"The song you wrote with Ellie?" Joe said. He sang a few bars to her.  
**There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna want to make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

Meredith stormed into her cousin's room after dinner that night. The radio was blasting a Lacey song, The Climb. Mer pointed at the radio. "That's my song." she said, irritated. Ellie turned the volume off."What?"she asked, loudly. No one told me you were using my song as your single." Mer said. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I needed your permission."Ellie was getting angry,"Did you even mention me as a co-writer?" she asked. Ellie shrugged,"I don't know." Hurt, Mer left the room.

In the safety of her own bed, she cried quietly.  
Hollywood could be so hurtfull. And apparently blood is thinner than water these days.

**So? What do you guys think?And guess what? When I'm done "practice driving" tomorrow I'll write more and hopefully(cross your fingers)update tomorrow. Yay!**


	16. Hope We Make It

**I'm baaaack! So here's a chap for you guys and then I'll update again Friday kk?**

Meredith tensed, "Mom, turn the car around." she whimpered. Miley slapped the steering wheel. "Dammit Meredith! If you had a bizarre food craving you should have said so while we were still at the store. I'm not turning around in this snow." The car was quiet for a few moments. "Would you please go back into town mom?" Meredith pleaded. Miley sighed. "Meredith these conditions are horrible. I can't turn the car because your hungry or whatever. I don't want to go into a ditch right now, so please hun, can it wait?"

"Mom my water broke."

Miley slammed on the brakes. Thank god she was the only car on the road and she hadn't hit ice. She pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Meredith. "Call your dad. We're going to the hospital." Miley said turning the car around and headed back into town. Meredith quickly called her dad's cell and thanked God when he picked up on the third ring. The snow storm hadn't knocked out cell towers, yet.

(bold=Joe, not bold=Meredith)

**Joe-Hey baby, you pick up everything we needed?**

Mer-Daddy?

**Joe-Meredith? What's wrong? Did grocery shopping go ok?**

Meredith doubled over and screeched with pain from the sharp stings in her stomach. She breathed deeply for a few minutes to recover.  
Mer-Dad my water broke.

**Joe-Oh my god. Mer (mumbles) Listen Mer we're going straight to the hospital. Where are you guys now?**

Mer-We're on our way there ourselves.

**Joe-Ok good. Can I talk to your mom?**

Mer-OWWW!! No, Mom's driving. Wait..what do you mean we? Dad?

**Click**

"What did your dad say?" Miley asked. Mer stared at the phone. "He said we're going strait to the hospital."  
"We?" Miley asked, "Just who is he taking to the hospital?"

Mer doubled over again the pain intensifying. Crying, she shouted,"I don't know. Mom he didn't say. God this HURTS!" Miley glanced nervously at her daughter. "It's going to be ok just another six miles to the hospital."

"I don't know if I can make it another six miles!!"Meredith cried.

"Mer's in labor?" Jake asked.  
Joe gripped the steering wheel tightly. "For the third time Oaken, yes. Meredith is in labor. Her water broke." Jake sat in silence for a moment. He leaned forward,"Are you sure?" Joe growled and Jake leaned back. Jackson turned to face Jake and Ellie. "It's December 12 guys. She's perfectly on time."

"I'm not worried that she's early. I meant she's had false pains before." Joe tossed his cell phone to Jake. As the boy listened to the recorded call his eye grew bigger and bigger. "Holy shit she's in labor!" Jake cried. "But, she's early! she's not due 'til the 18th!"

Joe observed a road sign. It was nearly 6 miles to the hospital. He only hoped the would make it.

**Well I hope you guys are still with this story. Love y'all. Sorry I didn't update but my mom was considering taking my dad to court and I was kind of freaking out and not getting anything for my story. Please review!**


	17. Hayden Rae Grey

**I totally just got inspired by this one song and it's really sad because within the week I think this fic is gonna end but here's the next chap for ya right now and I think I'll do a double update tonight! Awesome.**

Jake was sitting on the floor, indian style outside Mer's room. Jackson was sitting in one of the two chairs next to Ellie. Joe was pacing back and forth. Amazingly he had never been in a maternity room, even though he was a dad, but all the stories he had heard from people made him want to stay in the hallway. But at the same time he wanted to be in the hospital room with his daughter. A doctor stepped out of the room and nearly ran into Joe. The doctor smiled,"Joseph Jonas?"

"Yes?" Joe asked, quickly stoping his pacing and focusing on the doctor. "Your daughter and grand-daughter are doing just fine. She's asleep but you can go in if you want." Joe breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the room, followed by the others.

Joe smiled at the scened before him. His daughter was lying in the hospital bed, her sweaty hair framing her face. Miley was sitting in the chair next to the bed cradling her grand-child. Miley smiled as everyone walked in."It makes me feel so old holding my baby's baby." she said. Joe nodded and Jake just stared, his gaze bouncing back and forth from the bundled up baby to the sleeping girl in the bed. Joe raised his eyebrows and Miley smiled, "Do you want to hold her?" Jake stammered, "I-I don't know i-if I should. I m-mean I'm n-not father material." he said, his eyes watering. Joe nudged him,"You don't get to make that choice anymore. You're a father now. Time to step up to the plate." He said. Miley got up and placed the child into Jake's arms.

"Wow." he breathed watching the baby. He took Miley's place, slowly sitting down in the chai so as not to wake the baby. Miley and Joe smiled, proud of their grand-child's father. They left the room with Ellie and Jackson so Jake could have some alone time.

He cradled the small thing and was shocked at the tears in his eyes. He never knew anything so small could make him so happy. His head snapped up when he heard a faint rustling. He smiled at Meredith. "How are you?" he asked. "Sore as hell." Meredith yawned."But othwise never better." She looked over at him. "She's amazing isn't she?" Jake nodded still in awe of the both of them.

"Hayden looks more like you I think." Jake grinned at this comment. "We're still going with Hayden.?" Meredith nodded. "But do we choose Oken or Grey for her last name?" Jake shook his head, "Grey. There's no gaurantee we'll always want to be with each other, and I don't want her involved in divorce. It would be a mutual thing." Mer nodded,"If that's how you feel when the doctors come back she'll be Hayden Rae Grey. At least until she's getting married."

"Which wont happen 'til she's thirty." Jake snapped. They both laughed at that, knowing everything would be ok eventually.


	18. Hollywood's Not America

**OK. So I meant to update last week. I got distracted, I'm sorry. Here's the second to last chap.**

_Born Helena Jane with a restless soul  
She moved west to California, became a center fold  
But once you change your name well the pieces fall  
Now she hardly recognizes, herself at all_

_And there's never any rain, when you want it  
A hollow little game, and you've won it  
Looking for a thrill but you've done it all_

_So long, put your blue jeans back on girl. Go home  
Remember Hollywood's Not America  
So long put your blue jeans back on girl go home  
Hollywood's Not America_

_Oh, yeah_

_And everybody here's from somewhere else  
You could make a million dollars, but you might lose yourself  
And you can take the heat will your heart go cold  
They say acting's just pretending but even that gets old_

_And there's never any rain when you want it  
A hollow little game and you've won it  
Looking for a thrill but you've done it all_

_So long put your blue jeans back on girl. Go home  
Remember Hollywood's Not America  
So long put your blue jeans back on girl. Go home  
Remember Hollywood's Not America_

_And I know what to do when I know that you can be anything you want to be  
So long put your blue jeans back on girl. Go home.  
Remember Hollywood's Not America  
So long put your blue jeans back on girl. Go home  
Remember Hollywood's Not America  
Hollywood's Not America It's Not America_

The crowd went wild as Meredith and Ellie finished the song that Meredith had written. Mer smiled and waved but rushed off backstage. She was just a guest singer and now had to head home. She nearly ran in to her uncle Nate as she headed for the door in the back. "Oh my gosh. Uncle Nate, I'm so sorry I didn't see you." Nate smiled,"No it's fine Mer. In fact I wanted to talk to you."

Rummaging through her purse for her keys Mer nodded. "Yeah, Ellie can have the song if she wants." Nate grabbed her hand and she looked up quickly. "That's not what I wanted to talk about, just listen. OK?" Mer nodded so Nate continued. "Mer, remember when you wanted to go back? How you were begging me and I said no? I was wrong. Maybe we could introduce you in some TV shows. Have people get to know you, then, BAM! We get you a record deal."

Mer smiled. She already had three records under her belt, about four tours and now Nate was offering her a TV show? Her fingers brushed against something in her purse and curiously she pulled it out. It was a picture she had gotten developed earlier today. It was a picture of the week old Hayden and Mer felt a tear form. She shook her head.

"Nate. Hollywood's not America." she replied. And with that she sauntered off to he car.

**Song is Hollywood's Not America-Ferras I don't own it but I though it fit this fiction PERFECTLY. Reviews = 3**


End file.
